MY DESTINY
by kaihun70
Summary: Malam yang kai pikir sebagai awal segala masalah yang akan datang, justru berbanding terbalik dengan kenyataannya.


MY DESTINY

CAST : HUNKAI AND OTHER

HAPPY READING

Apakah yang akan kau lakukan jika terbangun dipagi hari berada ditempat asing dan dalam keadaan naked ? shock, sudah kalau ada seseorang tertidur disampingmu. Itulah yang terjadi pada kai saat ini. Ia terbangun dipagi hari dalam keadaan naked,tak tahu dimana dan apa yang terjadi semalam. Tapi ia meduga sesuatu hal yang buruk pasti telah terjadi semalam. Mengingat saat ini ia merasakan semua bagian tubuhnya terasa remuk redam.

.

.

.

Aku mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi semalam. Mengapa aku terbangun dalam keadaan kepala berputar-putar, dan badan yang terasa remuk redam. Ia bahkan masih belum menyadari lelaki yang tertidur diampingnya. Ia merasa tubuhnya tak terbalut apapun. WHATT ? tak terbalut apapun. Ia menundukan kepalanya, ia merasa kepalanya benar-benar mau pecah setelah melihat bahwa tubuhnya saat ini tak terbalut apapun.

Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya ia merasa menjadi wanita lemah. Menangisi apa yang telah terjadi, hal buruk yang sebisa mungkin ia hindari. Bahkan, ketika orang tuanya meninggal akibat kecelakaan ia merasa tak selemah ini. Karena ia menyadari bahwa setiap ada pertemuan pasti ada perpisahan. Saat ibunya melahirkanya itulah awal dari pertemuan mereka untuk pertama kalinya dan saat orang tuanya meninggal itu adalah pertemuan terakhir ia dan orang tuanya.

Namun, apa yang terjadi saat ini benar-benar menghancurkan hatinya. Ia telah mengecewakan orang tuanya. Terutama ibunya, ia selalu mengingat apa yang ibunya katakan untuk tetap menjaga harta yang paling berharga didalam dirinya. ia merasa berdosa, kecewa, hancur.

"Hikss…hikss. Kau sangat bodoh kai" ia menagis dalam diam, dan terus menyalahi dirinya sendiri.

Ia tak sadar bahwa ini bukanlah kesalahanya sepenuhnya, ia terlalu kalut. Sampai ia menyadari pergerakan disebelahnya, namun ia tak beranjak ataupun menghiraukanya.

.

.

.

Ia mendengar suara seperti isakan disampingnya, dan ia merasa terusik dengan itu. Ia bangun dengan perlahan, memperhatikan seseorang di sampingnya. Ia sadar bahwa semalam ia telah melewati malam yang panas dengan seorang gadis, yahh meskipun ia sedikit mabuk.

"mengapa kau menangis ?" dengan tampang datarnya ia mengataan itu.

Kai melihatnya dengan mata sembab, namun tajam. Ia merasa bahwa lelaki disampingnya ini bodoh. Kai tak menjawabnya, namun ia mengambil bantal yang ada dibelakangnya dan ia memukul pria yang ada disampingnya dengan brutal.

"dasar bodoh, masih perlukah kau mempertanyakanya ? hah ? dasar bajingan, lelaki brengsek, kurang ajar" ia terus mengumpat dan memukuli lelaki itu tak peduli bahwa lelaki itu menjerit-jerit memintanya untuk berhenti. Namun, ia tak peduli . samapai akhirnya ia berhenti dengan sendirinya karena merasa lelah secara fisik maupun batin. Ia menangis kencang, ia benar-benar merasa buruk saat ini.

Sedangkan sehun yang dari tadi menghidari pukulan,hanya diam saat meyadari bahwa wanita itu telah berhenti. Ia melihat bahwa wanita itu menangis dengan kencang, ia tak tahu perasaan apa yang menghinggapinya. Ia merasa tak nyaman, dan sedikit merasa sesak saat wanita itu menangis. Aka ia mendekati kai dan memeluknya dan menggumamkan kata-kata yang menenangkan. Ia sadar ialah dalang dibalik menangisnya wanita ini. Baru kali ini, ia merasa amat buruk saat meniduri wanita. Sebelumnya ia tak pernah merasa seperti ini bahkan malah terkesan tak peduli.

"aku ingin pulang" untuk pertama kalinya kai mengeluarkan suaranya setelah sekian lama menangis.

"baiklah aku akan mengantarkanmu. Apa kau ingin membersihkan diri dulu ?" sehun bertanya dan kai menjawab dengan menganggukan kepalanya. Sehun mulai melepaskan pelukanya, dan beranjak masuk kedalam kamar mandi menyiapkan air dalam bathup untuk kai mandi. Ia bahkan tak peduli dengan tubuhnya yang saat ini dalam keadaan naked.

.

.

.

ia menghampiri kai dan menggendong gadis itu kearah kamar mandi. Sedagkan kaihanya diam saja saat seorang yang tak dikenalinya menggendongnya. Ia masih dalam keadaan yang labil.

.

.

.

Seperti apa yang ia katakana, sehun mengantarkan kai kembali kemurahnya. Sesuai petunjuk kai, sebelum berangkat. Sampai didepan rumahnya, kai langsung keluar tanpa mengucapkan spatah katapun kepada sehun. Sehun hanya diam saja melihat kai keluar, ia memperhatikan rumah kai yang terlihat sederhana namun terasa nyaman berbanding erbalik dengan rumahnya. Setelah memastikan wanita itu masuk, sehun beranjak dari situ.

Entah mengapa ia merasa sangat bersalah, kepada wanita itu. ia mengingat saat menunggu wanita itu membersihan diri. Ia melihat bercak darah diatas ranjang yang semalam ia tempati.

"shitt!" ia mengumpat

Sepertinya ia telah mengambil keperawaan seseorang. Sehun bukanlah tipe orang yang peduli dengan pasangan one night standnya, namun ini berbeda. Ia menodai orang yang masih suci, ia merasa menjadi seorang banjingan. Well, sebenarnya banyak yang mengatainya bajingan namun, baru kali ini ia mengatai dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

Sehun sampa didepan rumahnya yang megah, ia disambut seorang pelayan yang menuggunya didepan pintu masuk.

"selamat dating tuan oh" pelayan itu menyapa. Namun hanya dibalas gumaman oleh sehun.

"pak lee panggilkan seunghyun, aku tunggu dia diruang kerjaku" peritah sehun.

.

.

.

Tanpa mengganti bajunya sehun langsung masuk keruang kerjanya. Terdengar suara pintu terbuka.

"selamat pagi tuan" orang yang bernaa seunghyun itu masuk dan menyapa sehun yang duduk di balik mejanya.

"seunghyun, cari identitas seorang gadibernama kai yang bekerja di bar mirotic" ucap sehun tanpa basa basi.

"baik tuan" jawab seunghyun, ia berbalik keluar ruangan sehun utnuk segera melaksanakan tugasnya.

Sehun masih tetap duduk dikursi kebanggaanya, ia menghela nafasnya. Ia masih merasa tak tenang.

"tunggu aku kai"

TBC

Ini ff keduaku, dan ini ff chap pertamaku hehehehe

Maaf kalau banyak kekurangan dimana-mana, maklum kurang berbakat buat cerita beginian. aku sangat mengharapkan banyak masukan dari kalian, agar dapat lebih baik kedepanya ^^

See u in next chap


End file.
